Who's scruffy looking?
by stargate5789
Summary: After the empire war Han and Leia are married and have a new home
1. The home

"I love it." smiled Leia staring at their new home. They had barley gotten married 1 week ago after the war against the empire. Their little shack contained nothing but 4 little empty rooms. Han knew it wasn't much but it had enough room for them. Han Solo picked up his new bride like a baby and walked in. "Well," Han sighed "home sweet home." "Han, honey, could you please set me down?" Leia squirmed uncomfortably in his arms. "Oh. sorry sweetheart." he said gently setting her down. Leia gratefully kissed him on the cheek. "Well, its not much" Leia sighed "but its good enough." "No kidding." Han said under his breath.

 _1 year later..._

"I hate this house." said Leia grumpily. It was raining cats and dogs outside and apparently, their house was not water proof. Leia and Han where both holding a very heavy bucket under a leak in the ceiling. Han had to agree with her. "I cant wait to get out of this broken-down shack." He said. Suddenly Leia had a horrible pain in her back. She dropped her side of the bucket and fell over. Han dropped the other side and ran to Leia's side. " Are you ok?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm fine." she said trying to get up again but she failed. "No, you aren't." said the Corellian with a concerned expression. "Really, I'm fine!" she exclaimed pushing her husband away. Finally she got up but then she regretted it. Her back gave her a stinging pierce like a knife. Han could tell she was in agony. Picking her up, he took her to their bed. Leia looking at her husband suddenly she had angry expression and slapped him on the face. Han had a look of confusion on his face. She knew that expression all to well. "What did I do?" he asked feeling his cheek where she had slapped him. "I don't need your help!" she said in fury. "Hey," he said frowning "You where in a lot of pain." _Didn't Han understand?_ She thought angrily. "You never let me help you." she said stubbornly "so why should I let you.." she paused thinking of a snarky comment. Then she thought of something she hadn't said in a long time. Then she added "... scruffy looking." narrowing her eyes at him. Now Han Solo had been called different names but that one he hated the most. "Hey! who's scruffy looking?" he said. Leia's furious expression changed immediately into a little smile. Leia who was starting to giggle like a little girl was about to receive the Solo treatment that she hadn't received in a long time. "Don't even think about calling me that again your holiness!" Then both of them burst into laughter. Even though they hated the name calling more than they used to, they still thought every tease was hilarious. "Let's get you a doctor." Han said to her. "Oh, all right." she said. Then she smiled at him. he winked back.


	2. the unexpected visitors

"Well," said the doctor "I have news and I don't know if you will like it or not." Han gulped. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Then the doctor continued "Leia, you are going to have triplets." _I definitely wasn't ready for that._ thought Han solo. Leia however was even more surprised than her husband. "Triplets?" she asked making sure she heard the doctor correctly. "yes, triplets." he repeated. Han looked at Leia. She looked at him. _Well,_ he thought. _good luck Leia._ Leia looked terrified as she slowly took the information in. Now Leia had expected them to have kids one day and she was very willing to do so but.. all at once? she didn't expect that.

That night, she stayed up looking up at the moons. Han suddenly woke up from his sleep. He noticed her sitting up looking out the window. He scooted behind her and started rubbing her arms. "Hey," he said softly into her ear. "it will be ok." "I wish I could be sure." she said back. "whatever happens," she whispered "take care of them."


	3. Luke's visit

"You think he will respond well to the news?" Han asked Leia with much concern. "I sure he will." she said to her husband but she was concerned herself. "He should be coming soon." said Han. "I'll go look in the skies for him." Meanwhile Leia started cooking a meal for her, her husband and the visitor. Han suddenly saw a object flying towards their home. "Luke's here!" he yelled to his wife. Leia ran outside to greet her brother. When the hatch opened to the ship Luke came out with a big smile and arms wide open. Leia ran to him like a child running to a father. When Leia parted from their embrace Han came over to do the same. Suddenly, something else came out of the ship. Unlike the others this person was covered in fur and gave a friendly growl. "Chewie!" Exclaimed Han. Chewie also looked very happy to see his old buddy again. The big furry creature ran to Han and gave him a huge bear hug that almost crushed Han. "Buddy!" Han groaned."Your going to kill me!" Finally Chewbacca let go of his friend. They all came into the little house. "So.." Luke said dropping into a chair "Tell me everything." Han and Leia exchanged glances. "Well..." Han sighed. _This isn't going to be easy._ He thought.

 _1 minute later..._

"WHAT?!" Luke yelled. Leia bit her lip. "I know it's crazy but I can manage." she said to her brother to calm him down. Han was afraid that his friend might slice him in half with his light saber ay any moment. However it seemed if he was just concerned for Leia's health. "but..TRIPLETS!" he cried. "That's insane!" "That's what I first thought." Han and Leia said at the same time. Chewie was very confused with all of this anger and worry. After all, he was was a Wookie. Suddenly Leia started crying. "I thought it would be Ok." she weeped "I thought you would accept it." "Hey!" said Luke softly "I'm not angry at you. I'm just concerned for your health." Leia then got angry again. "you are confusing me! Tell me straight up are you angry or happy? Stop fooling around with my emotions!" she screamed at him then ran out the door. "She's been pretty moody lately." Han said shrugging at Luke. _Well, that explains a lot,_ Luke thought.


	4. The dream

Leia went to sleep with anger and confusion at her brother. She wanted him to be happy for her. She wanted him to cry in surprise and say, _That's wonderful!_ She didn't expect him to be worried for her. It took her a while but finally she went into a uneasy sleep. Her mind went cloudy as she fluttered her eyes shut. Soon a dream took over her brain. I was the most horrifying dream she had had in a long time. She imagined herself back at Alderaan with her father. He was dying slowly and painfully and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly Han Solo came out of nowhere. Leia begged him to help her father. He just laughed and watched as well except instead he had a grin on his face. She suddenly woke up with chills and sweat coming down her forehead. Han must have heard her break from her slumber for he was looking at her with fear. "Bad dream?" he asked her "Horrible." she said. Her voice trembled. "What was it?" he asked. "I can't tell you." she whispered. He smiled sadly. "It's ok. It was just a dream." "I know." she said and hugged him tightly.


	5. What are their names?

"I found out!" Leia cried excitedly. "3 boys." "Wow." Han said. "What should their names be?" she asked her husband. "Well," he said but then she cut him off. "Why am I asking you? You aren't good at things like this." Han frowned. "how do you know that i'm not good at things like that?" but Leia completely ignored him. "What are your ideas Luke?" Luke jumped at him name being called and was eavesdropping the conversation and suddenly felt embarrassed. "I don't know. Its your guys'es kids, not mine." he said with a slight shrug. Leia rolled her eyes "you two are useful today." she said sarcastically. "You didn't even fully ask me the question." Han said suddenly feeling like he could take the job of the sun. "are you paying any attention to what i'm saying?" he angrily said at his wife. "alright what are your ideas?" Leia grumbled. Han suddenly felt uplifted again. Not that he really had any ideas but he liked Leia to include him. "What about the name Victon?" he suggested. "No, why would I name one of my children that?" Leia said harshly. Han was surprised at her jump at criticism. He remembered the last time she had been that tough towards him was when he saved her from the death star. "alright alright. I got it, no Victon." he raised his hands up as if he where captured by a stormtrooper. "I like the name Ben." Luke said. Leia turned around. "sorry." Luke said "don't pay attention to me. Its not going to be my kid." Leia just smiled. "I like that name." Leia said "what about you hot shot?" she turned to her husband. Han nodded in agreement. "well," Leia sighed. "1 down 2 more to go."


End file.
